


Piano Duet

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25961932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: Licht tries to play a piano duet with Hyde. (LawLicht)
Relationships: Hyde | Lawless/Licht Jekylland Todoroki
Kudos: 28





	Piano Duet

“Place the pinky of your right hand here. The play is in a week so I don’t have time to teach you how to play the piano properly. But, even a demon like you, can memorize which keys to press in a certain order.” Licht took Hyde’s hand and placed them over the keyboard. Then, he set the metronome in motion. “I highlighted your parts in the music sheet.”

Licht was asked to play the piano for a charity play but one of the songs was a piano-four-hand. Since he didn’t work well with most people, he asked Hyde to be his partner. Their different personalities often led to disagreements but there was no one he trusted more than Hyde. “You’ve memorized every one of Shakespeare’s plays and sonnet. I hope there’s still room in your head for this song.”

“I would memorize and play all of Beethoven’s songs for you, Angel Cakes.” Hyde told him and pressed a set of keys in a random order. “You’re great at everything so you’ll be able to teach me to play like a master. I haven’t played the piano before but I know a few things about music. You can’t be an immortal vampire without learning how to play an instrument broodingly.”

“I don’t think ‘broodingly’ is an adjective. Place your hand on the piano like I showed you and let’s get started.” Hyde’s hand brushed against Licht’s back as he wrapped his arm around him. He leaned close to him and played a random scale. He had a playful grin and the sight made Licht’s heart quicken. Licht lightly slapped Hyde’s hand and said: “Focus, Shit Rat.”

“Will I get a reward if I’m able to learn this song quickly? Maybe I can choose where we go out for dinner tonight. That will be great motivation.” They were already sitting close on the piano bench but Hyde gently pulled him against his side. He was surprised that Licht asked him to play with him but he happily accepted. He could never say no to spending time with his angel.

“I’ll think about it after we finish practise. We only have the room booked for four hours so we need to practise as much as we can. Don’t try to distract me or else I’ll kick you, Shit Rat.” Licht warned. He loved the demon but he was all too aware of how mischievous he was. He took Hyde’s hand from his shoulder and placed it on the key again.

The chords Hyde had to play only had a few notes and they repeated in a certain pattern. They only needed to practise the timing so their two parts can come together as one song. Two hours passed but Hyde didn’t find himself bored like others would. His playing was as beautiful as the man himself and he enjoyed watching Licht play the piano.

Hyde never expected practising the piano would be so taxing though. His hand would likely cramp if they continued. Licht was dedicated to the piano but Hyde was worried he would become overworked. Since he was stubborn, he doubted that he would simply take a break if he told him his concern. He thought he could trick him by baiting him into a play fight.

“You’re entering the second verse a beat too late. Don’t wait until I start but listen for the chord before the second verse begins. Now, back to the top—” A sharp yelp escaped Licht when he felt a poke against his side. Licht glared at Hyde and he only grinned back at him. Usually, he would kick him but he reminded himself that they needed to practise for the play.

“We don’t need to take this so seriously, Lichtan. You’re already a great pianist and the audience will be so focused on you that they won’t notice if I make a mistake.” Hyde shrugged. His nonchalant attitude made Licht’s brows furrow. Music was important to him and he had hoped practising together would allow them to enjoy it together.

“This is for a charity event and those orphans deserve a song we put our hearts and a lot of effort into.” Licht lightly kicked Hyde for his comment. He tried to continue with the practise but he found that Hyde was acting more childish than usual. He wanted to throw up his hands in frustration.

He glanced at the clock and saw that they still had an hour left of the time they booked the room. Licht considered spending the rest of the time practising alone and continuing with Hyde tomorrow. He didn’t want to fight in the recital room. His behaviour confused him since Hyde had been excited to play with him earlier. “Why did you agree to be my partner if you’re not going to actually try, Shit Rat?”

“Well, it’s boring and lonely sitting outside the door while you’re practising the piano. Learning a song is less boring than that.” Hyde told him and he immediately saw how Licht’s hands fell down heavily on the keyboard. An angry fire burned in his blue eyes as he turned to him. There was also a tinge of hurt and Hyde instinctively reached towards him.

“If you’re only passing time by playing with me, get out because you’re wasting my time!” Licht slapped his hand away. “I don’t know why I asked you to play the song with me when you don’t have any experience with music.”

* * *

Hyde sat against the door and listened to Licht practise the piano. He had kicked him on the room and declared that he would play both parts by himself. It was an outlandish and childish statement he made out of anger. He could easily see Licht stubbornly try to play the complicated piece on his own even though it required four hands.

He only intended to trick Licht into taking a break but he had hurt him. His upset expression played on his mind and Hyde groaned to himself. He should’ve known that it was better to be straightforward with Licht. He would often tell him to be direct when there was something that he wanted but old habits were hard to overcome. Hyde leaned his head back and thought of what he should do.

Licht heard the door open behind him and he looked over his shoulder. He saw Hyde enter the room and Licht immediately turned back to his piano. He decided to ignore him since his time with the room was almost over. In the corner of his eyes, he watched Hyde walk to the corner of the room. He was curious to see what Hyde intended to do but he didn’t stop playing.

Hyde picked up a violin and stood next to him. He balanced the instrument on his shoulder and started to play along with him. Since he didn’t have the music sheets for a violin composition, his song didn’t match perfectly. Throughout the song, they both adjusted the way they played until their two instruments blended together.

Once the song ended, they fell into silence. Hyde reached over his shoulder and turned the pages of the music sheets to the start of the song. He began to play again and Licht simply listened to his song for a moment. He placed his hands on the keys and said, “I didn’t know you could play the violin. If I knew, I would’ve switched the piano-four-hand piece to the piano-violin duet version.”

“I haven’t played the violin in a long time. My father— Not Sensei but my biological father. He would make me play the violin for hours and my fingers would be bleeding by the end. How are your fingers? The piano is different from the violin but I’m sure practising for hours can’t be good for your hands.” Hyde carefully placed the violin on the ground and then knelt beside him. He took Licht’s hand and kissed his fingertips. “I can protect these hands from demons but not a piano.”

“Is that what you were trying to do earlier?” Licht thought back to their practise. He sighed and poked Hyde’s forehead. “You didn’t need to worry, Silly Hedgehog. I’m an angel. Playing the piano can be taxing on the wrists but proper posture helps that. My mother would stress that to me. You might not believe this but I do know my limits.”

“Last week, you ran into an army of vampires.” Hyde pointed out and Licht was quick to counter.

“And this angel defeated them.” His response made laughter burst from Hyde’s chest.

The smile Hyde had softened Licht’s heart and he found himself reflecting that sight. He held his hands in his and traced his finger over his palm. Licht could feel the calluses on Hyde’s fingers. He didn’t know if they were caused by years or fighting or from playing the violin. While he told him about his past, he hadn’t spoken about his time as a human. Licht rarely asked him about his past since he thought it was better for Hyde to focus on the future.

“You’re a great violinist. I would’ve thought that you were an angel if I didn’t know better, Demon.” There was a teasing gleam in Licht’s eyes as he picked up the violin. He tucked it beneath his chin and tried to imitate Hyde’s earlier pose. “I tried to learn once but I decided I like the piano more.”

“I bet any instrument would sound like bells from heaven when you play it.” Hyde was quickly corrected when the bow rubbed against the strings incorrectly. He stood behind Licht and wrapped his arms around him. He adjusted Licht’s posture and fingers over the violin but he didn’t step away from him. “Maybe I should give you some tips, Angel Cakes.”


End file.
